macys_paradelineupfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2008 Lineup
The 82nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 27, 2008) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Character Balloons: * Smurf * Figure with Heart by Keith Haring * Buzz Lightyear * Horton the Elephant New Novelty Balloons: * Macy's Golden Tri-Star * Macy's Green Believe Star New Floats: * The Smurf's Mushroom House * Woodland Family Gathering by OceanSpray * A Fully Awesome Thanksgiving by Disney's Bolt * Tokyo Lights by Harajuku * Shine On by Jimmy Dean * The True Spirit of Thanksgiving by Oneida Indian Nation * Winter Wonderland in Central Park by Delta Air Lines Balloons Character Balloons * Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation and Hanna-Barbara Productions) (To Promote The Smurfs Movie in 2011 and To Celebrate The Smurfs' 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Snoopy as the Flying Ace (United Media Syndicate) - 3rd Time * Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon) - 4th Time * Abby Cadabby (Sesame Workshop) - 2nd Time * Hello Kitty (Sanrio) (To Celebrate Hello Kitty's 35th Anniversary Next Year) - 2nd Time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) (Retired) - 9th and Last Time * Keith Haring's Figure with Heart (Retired) (To Celebrate His 50th Anniversary) - 1st and Only Time * Pikachu with Pokeball (Pokémon USA Inc.) - 3rd Time * Buzz Lightyear (Disney and Pixar) (To Promote Toy Story 3 in 2010) - 1st Time * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2006) * Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Studio) (To Promote A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa) - 7th Time * Beethoven (Universal Studios) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 1995/Retired, To Promote Beethoven's Big Break) - 4th and Last Time * Shrek (DreamWorks Animation) (To Promote Shrek the Musical) - 2nd Time * Horton the Elephant (20th Century Fox Animation) (To Promote Horton Hears a Who! (2008 Film), Holiday Ambassador) - 1st Time Novelty Balloons * Sesquicentennial Hot Air Balloon (Comeback Balloon Since 2003) * Macy's Yellow Stars * Pumpkins * Flying Fish * Beach Ball Clusters * Planet Earth * Macy's Golden Tri-Star * Artie the Pirate (To Promote The 8th Annual Macy's Holiday Parade in 2008) * Macy's Stars and Stripes * Uncle Sam * Macy's R.H. Baseball * Harold the Fireman * Chloe the Holiday Clown * Poinsettias * Red Candy Cane * Green Candy Cane * Macy's Elf Family * Macy's Green Believe Star * Macy's Red Stars Balloonicles * Energizer Bunny - 3rd Time Falloons * The Smurf's Mushroom House (Sony Pictures Animation and Hanna-Barbara Productions) (To Promote The Smurfs Movie in 2011 and To Celebrate The Smurfs' 50th Anniversary) - 1st Time * Bolt (Disney and Pixar) (To Promote Bolt, Retired) - 1st Time Floats * Tom Turkey * Ocean Spray: Woodland Family Gathering - 1st Time * Snoopy's Doghouse (United Media Syndicate) - 3rd Time * Eckō Unltd.: Expedition to Rhino Mountain (Retired) - 6th and Last Time * Harajuku Girls (Harajuku) (Retired) - 1st Time * Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) - 5th Time * My Princess Academy: Castle of Dreams - 1st Time * Planters' Nutmobile - 7th Time * History Channel: Empire State Building Tin Toy (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) * Hess: Bridge to the Future - 6th Time * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway - 2nd Time * FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman (Greendog) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network) (To Promote Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination TV Special) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Marion-Carole Showboat - 7th Time * Jimmy Dean's Shine On - 1st Time * Jolly Polly's Pirate Ship - 16th Time * Oneida Indian Nation - 1st Time * United States Postal Service: Spirit of America Eagle (Retired) - 6th and Last Time * The Statue of Liberty * New York Daily News: Big Apple - 5th Time * Gibson Guitar Corporation: Music Bigger Than Life - 2nd Time * Build-a-Bear Workshop: International CeleBEARation Clock Tower * Care Bears: Winter Fun-derland (American Greetings) - 2nd Time * Delta Air Lines: Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 1st Time * Santa's Sleigh - 21st and Last Time Hosts * Matt Lauer * Meredith Vieira * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * The Little Mermaid * White Christmas * In the Heights * South Pacific * Hair Performances Performers * Miley Cyrus * David Archuleta * Kristin Chenoweth * Ashanti * Harry Connick, Jr. * Ali Larter * Andy Williams * James Taylor * Justin Bruening * Trace Adkins * Darius Rucker * Selma Blair * Shontelle * Michael Flatley * Rick Astley * The Clique Girlz * PushPlay * Varsity Fanclub * Miranda Cosgrove * Charice * Idina Menzel * Oscar Nuñez * Kate Flannery * Miss USA * Crystle Stewart * Lang Lang * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * The Radio City Rockettes * Kermit the Frog * Santa Claus Marching Bands * Sioux Falls Lincoln High School Marching Band * Georgia Insitute of Technology Marching Band * Nogales High School Noble Regiment Band * NYPD Marching Band * Fayetteville High School Band * Copiague High School Band * Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders Marching Band * James Bowie High School Marching Band * James Madison University Marching Dukes * West Johnson High School Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band Category:Lineups